


And I cling to you for the dear life

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: Chan missed Woojin. His kids are exasperated(?)."Maybe we should clone Woojin-hyung.""Lixie, no.".No heavy angsty stuff. Just fluff (I hope). Hopefully it could serve as a feel-better fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	And I cling to you for the dear life

**Author's Note:**

> WOOJIN LOOKS SO DAMN GOOD IN THAT PICTURE!!! *you know which*

Chan is fine. He is breathing okay, sleeping enough, and been drinking water properly. Changbin and Jisung had made sure of that.  
_It had been only 3 days._  
_He could manage._  
_Couldn't he?_  
Automatically Chan reaches for his phone, realizing that he had forgot to charge it again and then throws the thing on his bed.  
He lies there unmoving for a while, suddenly feels cold and lonely.  
Minho joked that maybe he should make it: a log of his life without Woojin. Something to laugh on one day if he ever got a capability to move on. Jeongin had laughed him off and took some pictures of miserable him. Changbin had sighed heavily and tried to convince Lixie that he (Chan) would and should be okay somewhere in the following week. All while Jisung tried to make sure Minho doesn't do him anymore damage.

Chan takes note at the rhythm of his breathing. Mostly for the reason that his mind wouldn't wander that way.  
_I woke up without Woojin's warmth this morning. Something I should never experience. Because what's the use of having my own personal bear if I couldn't benefit some cuddles?_  
Chan is tearing up.  
His body and mind scream for Woojin and he is so so needing his fix (read: Woojin) right now.

Chan sniffles softly (or sobbing, or wailing) and somewhere in the middle of that someone had entered the domain of Chan's miserable realm (read: his room), looking at his miserable being and tried to react accordingly (however since this is Minho, reacting accordingly comprised of the mix between half repressed laugh and a heavy duty sigh).  
"Hey."  
Chan denies to acknowledge Minho his existence.  
"Hey." Minho tried again.  
Chan frowns. He looks at the boy and studies his facial expressions. If he is here only to mock him again...  
"What?"  
"You cried?" Minho smirked.  
Chan is so not in the mood. "Get out Minho."  
Minho laughs. He is about to say something but then changed his mind. His expression alters slightly (is that soft?)  
"Your phone died."  
"Yea I noticed. So?"  
Minho sighs with an air of tender(?) exasperation.  
"So Woojin_-hyung_ couldn't contact you and reached to me."  
Chan rises so fast from his slump he may dislocate some joints and faces amused-looking Minho. "If you are messing with me..."  
Minho hands him his phone and lets Chan reads his private chat with the bear or so called the love of Chan's life, the air to the void of anyth...

_'Is Chan's phone's off?'_

_'yea possibly, he didn't function well this morning or yesterday or day before yesterday. Usual day without you. why?'_

_'I tried _ _to contact him but it won't deliver?'_

_'Okay, you want me to check on him and tell him to charge his phone?'_

_'You're the best.'_

Minho didn't even bother to reply that. Chan looks up to grinning Minho so fast he may (again) dislocate his neck.  
"You didn't reply him." he said, in almost scolding note in the voice.  
Minho shrugs him off. "Just charge the damn phone." he said, before taking his phone back and exiting the scene.  
Chan frowns.  
Okay, so Woojin tried to contact him but can't since his phone died? Chan lets that sinks for a moment before shrieking and jumps to fetch the thing from his bed, hand almost jabbing his bag when he pulls the charger and plugs it on.  
His heart pounds loudly.  
Okay, maybe he just wanted to check on him. Asking _'did you eat?'_ and then proceeded to scold him for forgetting the basic necessity in life. Which should be consisted of Woojin and Woojin. Chan frowns.  
He does need to eat, so what?  
His phone couldn't restart soon enough and it gives Chan anxiety.  
Okay. It is on.  
Chan checks his private chat and finds several new notifs there. Nothing important.  
But then...  
Woojin.  
Okay.  
Woojin.  
_Take a deep breath Chan, you need it_, he told himself, before opening it.

_'Chan, checking you in. Make sure you didn't bawl your eyes too bad. This place is nice. You'll like it.'_

_'You eat? We had some smore last night and roasted stuffs. Couldn't really tell what is what but hey they were good.'_

_'Eat some you lovely dumb kangaroo. And text me back.'_

_'I can't have my phone freely but that's to be expected. I tried to reply all the texts, chats, inquiries, but you worry me the most. Are you okay?'_

_'Sending Changbin and Jisung to keep you hydrated.'_

_'Chan, seriously. Reply me some.'_

_'Okay, maybe your phone died or sumthing, will send someone in to check on you.'_

Woojin sent him an mp4 file, he plays it dutifully.  
There is no Woojin in sight, just his voice. Damn. Chan missed that voice so bad. He whimpers almost pitifully.

_'We see this lake every morning and this is dope. You see that pretty fog? They come down every morning and early in the afternoon.'_

And then the angle changes and it shows Woojin's smiling face. Chan almost had mini heart attack, but then that face... those eyes... that smiles...  
Chan's mood is lifted considerably if not boosted so nicely.

_'This uni orientation is all good and well but I miss you. Will be with you in few days. Till then you'll take care of yourself well, right?'_

THAT SMILE.  
MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL OF MORNING AND SAVIOUR EVERYTHING.  
HOW COULD HE LOOK THAT GOOD IN THE WILDERNESS???  
HAS HE BECOME MORE HANDSOME SINCE THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM???  
Chan's breathe is gone, stolen, away. His thoughts tho, came in all capslock all capital no lowercase

_'Okay, they gonna collect my phone again. See you, bye. I love you.'_

Chan plays that mp4 file again and again. If his members check on him in and roll their eyes muttering, '_whipped_', Chan doesn't notice.  
"Should we be worried, guys?"  
"Maybe we should clone Woojin-_hyung_ for a spare just in case this kind of thing happened again.'  
"Great idea, Seungmin!"  
"Lixie, Seungmin, no."  
.

.  
And when Woojin is so much setting his feet on the dorm two days later with a smile on his face, he is engulfed in a hug that soon turned into heavy-needy-and-desperate-kiss slash make out slash shoving-his-tongue-down-Wooj's-throat from his boyfriend *because Woojin is like Chan's lifesaver and he decided to shows him that much*, while their kids mutter, 'welcome back, _hyung_.', in half disgust, amused, and eyerolls to this.  
Chan doesn't care. He needs his Woojin and nobody can stop him from having his Woojin in his life.  
True to this, Chan clings to Wooj for several consecutive days, gaining some mixed reactions from the kids, from which Wooj gains some amusement from. He too, missed Chan so badly. So why not indulged in the mood of his clingy-lovingly boyfriend?  
("We are so so cloning you, _hyung_.")  
("Clowning?")

**Author's Note:**

> After what happened I seem to be unable to write woochan, but then this morning I woke up to this feeling missing Wooj so badly I projected to Chan (explain the all capslock no lowercase thought). Thank you for anyone who is staying, I wish for you all to be coping okay and be happy (for he is okay and things are gonna be alright).


End file.
